Tunica County, Mississippi
Tunica County is a county located in the Mississippi Delta region of the U.S. state of Mississippi. As of the 2010 census, the population was 10,778. Its county seat is Tunica. The county is named for the Tunica Native Americans. Most migrated to central Louisiana during the colonial period. Tunica County is part of the Memphis, TN–MS–AR Metropolitan Statistical Area. Since the late 20th century, it is known for Tunica Resorts (formerly Robinsonville), an unincorporated community that is the site of nine casino resorts. It is one of the top six destinations in the country in terms of gambling revenues."Tunica Resorts", American Gaming Association, Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 94.60%) is land and (or 5.40%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 69 * U.S. Route 61 * Mississippi Highway 3 * Mississippi Highway 4 Adjacent counties *Crittenden County, Arkansas (north) *DeSoto County (northeast) *Tate County (east) *Panola County (southeast) *Quitman County (south) *Coahoma County & Phillips County, Arkansas (southwest) *Lee County, Arkansas (west) Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 10,778 people residing in the county. 73.5% were Black or African American, 23.7% White, 0.6% Asian, 0.1% Native American, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 1.2% of some other race and 0.9% of two or more races. 2.3% were Hispanic or Latino (of any race). As of the census of 2000, there were 9,227 people, 3,258 households, and 2,192 families residing in the county. The population density was 20 people per square mile (8/km²). There were 3,705 housing units at an average density of 8 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 27.54% White, 70.15% Black or African American, 0.11% Native American, 0.42% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 0.96% from other races, and 0.75% from two or more races. 2.53% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,258 households out of which 33.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 33.90% were married couples living together, 26.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.70% were non-families. 26.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.80 and the average family size was 3.44. In the county the population was spread out with 31.50% under the age of 18, 10.90% from 18 to 24, 27.40% from 25 to 44, 20.20% from 45 to 64, and 10.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 31 years. For every 100 females there were 91.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 85.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $23,270, and the median income for a family was $25,443. Males had a median income of $25,244 versus $18,104 for females. The per capita income for the county was $11,978. About 28.10% of families and 33.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 43.40% of those under age 18 and 32.50% of those age 65 or over. Communities *'Cities' ** Tunica *'Census-designated places' ** North Tunica *'Unincorporated places' ** Austin ** Banks ** Bowdre ** Clack ** Clayton ** Dubbs ** Dundee ** Evansville ** Hollywood ** Lost Lake ** Maud ** Mhoon Landing ** Prichard ** Tunica Resorts (formerly Robinsonville) ** White Oak *'Ghost towns' **Commerce **Peyton ** Pink **Trotter Landing Education *'Public School Districts' **Tunica County School District *'Private Schools' **Tunica Academy is located in an unincorporated area, near Tunica"Tunica town, Mississippi." U.S. Census Bureau. Retrieved on March 2, 2011."Welcome to Tunica Academy." Tunica Academy. Retrieved on March 2, 2011. "584 Academy Drive — Tunica, MS 38676" See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Tunica County, Mississippi References Category:Counties of Mississippi Category:Tunica County, Mississippi Category:Memphis metropolitan area Category:Mississippi counties on the Mississippi River